


Stickers and Bracelets

by DaFishi



Series: Mafia [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha Aaron, Alpha Angelica, Alpha James, Alpha Thomas, Baby, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gun Violence, I swear its not that bad, Knife Violence, M/M, Mob Boss Thomas, Mpreg, Omega Alexander, Pregnancy, Stitches, THESE TAGS MAKE IT SPUND HORRIBLE, Violence, not as violent as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Alexander is fairly certain that Angelica and Aaron are children.Children that can kill a person 169 ways with nothing but a thumbtack, but children none the less.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Mafia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053572
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	Stickers and Bracelets

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I am officially falling in love with this universe

Alexander had realized, of course, that Angelica and Aaron’s were similar.

Eerily similar at some points.

But he could vividly remember two instances where they were deadly similar.

***

Alexander was bored out of his fucking mind.

Thomas was in the other room, gutting some guy while stabbing his dick with fucking skewers to get answers while his pregnant ass was stuck on the couch.

Fucking unfair, if you asked Alexander.

The omega was absolutely pissed till Angelica walked in, grinning and with blood on her.

Alexander turned a sickly green at the sight of blood on her dress.

That dress was over 12,000 dollars, how could she ruin it?

Blood never came out.

Alexander ends up throwing up in the trash can on the side with Angelica rubbing soothing circles into his back.

He supposed the smell of blood had also been a trigger during his past few months.

When he finally can breathe without dry heaving, they settle into chairs.

Alexander perks up when he realizes that he has something for the female alpha next to him.

“Angelica, I made you a friendship bracelet!” Alexander says cheerfully, handing her the necklace.

Angelica holds the bracelet with an unimpressed look. “I’m not exactly a jewellery type of person.”

Alexander knew that was true.

He remembered the one time someone almost suffocated Angelica with a necklace.

“Then I guess I’ll take it back and-” Alexander say reaching for the bracelet.

But Angelica actually snarls at him and holds the bracelet to her chest protectively. “No, it’s mine!”

Alexander had burst into laughter as Thomas walked into the room.

The omega couldn’t help but admire his alpha.

He was wearing an incredibly expensive suit that made him look fucking delicious.

But that wasn’t the point.

The point was, Alexander never ever saw Angelica without the bracelet on.

Not.

Even.

Once.

***

Alexander was sitting behind Aaron, stitching up his wound.

A rival gang member had gotten the upper hand when Aaron threw Thomas out of the way and took the blow for himself.

The knife had cut into skin in his back, leaving a rather deep cut.

It had been bleeding copiously but Thomas was nothing if not quick.

Two gunshots and a tightly tied shirt later, Aaron had lost minimum blood and the rookie gangsters were left in the burning building to remove all traces.

Alexander had been carefully stitching up the wound as he listened to Aaron’s steady breathing for any signs of distress.

It hurt Alexander to know, but all of his friends were so accustomed to pain, they almost craved it.

The omega remembered how Thomas explained it.

It was like you lived in a fog of ecstasy and near death experiences.

The pain from injuries cuts through the fog as a reminder that you’re alive.

You’re not dead, you’re kicking, feeling, breathing and you’re ok.

It didn’t mean pain bothered them.

Alexander had slipped once and in order to save him from falling on his pregnant stomach, James had grabbed him, body’s covering him protectively.

He had recently been shot in the shoulder and an open alcohol bottle poured all of its contents onto his wound.

And he had the audacity to ask if Alexander was ok.

Fucking imbecile.

But Alexander loved him too.

And he finally finished the stitching on Aaron’s shoulder.

“Done! Have a sticker!” Alexander says cheerfully, open hand holding a sticker within.

“A sticker?” Aaron deadpans.

“Fine, then don’t take it,” Alexander counters.

Before he can close his palm, Aaron has snatched it, glaring at the pregnant omega.

“No! I earned this sticker,” Aaron hisses protectively.

Alexander simply laughs and cleans up the stitching supplies.

***

“What are you thinking about?” Thomas murmurs.

His lips were against the omega’s neck, puffing hot breath onto his flushed skin.

“Nothing,” Alexander replies.

Thomas makes a humming noise.

And then the sound of a crying baby fills the air.

“Fuck,” Thomas groans.

Alexander laughs, pressing a kiss to his alpha’s face.

“Taking care of a baby isn’t as easy as running the mafia, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
